


Logic Is Overrated

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Kylo Ren, Actor Poe Dameron, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this instead of therapy, Kylo’s Kind Of A Dumbass, M/M, Metafiction, Protective Kylo Ren, Reality Subtext, Social Commentary, Social Media, Twitter, but with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo goes too far in defending his co-star.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Logic Is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Alternate Professions
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had been Kaydel’s fault that he got the article in his inbox. It had been a volcano of rage on her part, going on about how Poe deserved better than this, but Kylo still couldn’t help but hate her for bringing it to his attention. Some idiot named Veronica somebody had gone on about how John Doe (the bounty hunter in the _Spaceveil_ reboot) had made some morally ambiguous decisions in the most recent season, which would have been a must-be-Tuesday moment (if still infuriating) if she hadn’t attacked Poe.   
  
Calling him a bad actor. Wanting Kaydel and Kylo (playing the roles of Kira and Randall, or “Randy”, respectively) to have more screentime, as Poe was apparently an uncharismatic actor (in which alternate universe, Kylo thought bitterly) who brought nothing to the character —  
  
It kept happening. And the logical response was to stay out of it, but as Kylo thought commonly, logic was overrated.   
  
Kylo opened up Twitter, avoiding the wildfire of usual Twitter “discourse” (and responses to the article ranging from agreement — and somehow thinking Kylo and Poe were rivals, which, since when, Kylo thought — to disagreement) typed up a Tweet.   
  
_The John Doe bashing is getting ridiculous. The Poe-bashing too. Seriously, you’re going to let a guy who killed his dad off the hook, but not John?_  
  
He posted it. He’d probably get an earful from his agent or something, but it was worth it just to do the right thing.   
  
***  
  
“What the hell were you doing, Kylo?”  
  
It was a week since Kylo’s Tweet went viral (and people were bitching at him and acting like he burned their house down. How predictable), and he could shrug off the people who were getting offended — but not Poe.   
  
Kylo had to feel a sinking feeling in his heart even despite himself. To think that he thought that he was doing the right thing, and he’d just fanned the flames.   
  
“I was just trying to help,” he said.   
  
Poe sighed. “I don’t think you’ve noticed, but I’m a grown man; I think I can take people shitting on my character.”  
  
“Of course I know you’re a grown man!” Kylo shouted. “I just...you think I could just sit there while people were writing stinkpiece after stinkpiece about how John Doe’s the Antichrist?”  
  
“Well, they haven’t written that headline yet...” Poe said wryly.   
  
“The sentiment’s there!” Kylo said. “They don’t deserve John Doe. They sure as shit don’t deserve someone as amazing as you...”  
  
One could practically hear a pin drop after that sentence.   
  
"You...think I’m amazing?” Poe sounded more curious than anything.   
  
Kylo snorted. “Of course you are. You’re a good man. Do you know how rare good men are nowadays?”  
  
“You’re a man.”  
  
“That’s not the point,” Kylo said. “You’re so beautiful, Poe. And you’re funny, and caring, and you’re everything I could never, ever be.”  
  
"And you’re not?” A furrow appeared between Poe’s eyes.   
  
“I’m not perfect.”  
  
“Neither am I,” Poe said. “And there were times when I wondered if I could ever measure up to you. I mean, you’re the golden boy. One of the most handsome stars in Hollywood. And you’ve got your own career ahead of you.”  
  
 _And yet a career without you somehow in it would be empty._  
  
Kylo paused. He hadn’t thought of it that way before. Like Hercules and Meg, right? Hadn’t Hercules said a life without Meg would be empty? It was true for Kylo. He could have all the adoring fans he wanted, and a life without Poe in it really would be empty.   
  
“It wouldn’t be my career without you,” Kylo said.   
  
He didn’t need to tell Poe he loved him. Somehow, in between defending him on Twitter and worrying about him after he did his own stunts and things like that, it was one of those things that was obvious.   
  
"Yeah,” Poe said. “I love you too, Kylo. Why do you think I’ve stood up for you all these years?”  
  
To think that Kylo had thought that Poe would never feel that way for him.   
  
They’d have to tell others the truth eventually, but for now, it could just be them, alone together, and they could savor the moment.


End file.
